Adventures at the Mall
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: Bakura has stolen all of Yuugis leather. So Yuugi invites his freinds to go to the mall with him to get new leather. But not everything works out well...
1. Mall not maul

Aisha: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kiyone and Junko the lost owns Kira. I don't own anything that's in the story other than my oc's.** I have just had this story deleted from my account and this is my second time posting it. I would like to say that I will take any flames that you give me but I would rather you not report me for things that I have not done.**

**ALSO THIS HAS YAOI REFRENCES IN IT. YOU DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T READ, OKAY? BUT PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME FOR STUFF I HAVEN'T DONE!!!!**

Chapter 1 Mall not Maul

"YAMI!!!" Yuugi ran into the living room, screaming bloody murder, grabbed his Yami and began to shake the spirit. "YYAAAAMMMMIII!!!!"

"AAHHH!!!" Yami screamed as he flailed his arms around, "NO, CLOWN, NO!!!" Yuugi was silent for a moment as Yami looked around then smiled. "Why, hello, beloved!" He smiled. "What ya doin, broh?" Yuugi blinked.

"Okay, Yami don't try to talk like teenagers it's really weird, and second someone stole all my leather-" Yamis exceedingly short attention span was used up and he zoned out until "-ra came down to the house and too-"

"RA IS HERE!??!" Yami yelled, almost giddy with happiness. "Oh joy!!!" He skipped out side, (which wasn't smart considering that it was around Christmas time) then looked up.

"Oh, Yuugi-chan, Ra is still in the sky!" Yuugi lifted an eye brow.

"Right Yam-"

"NO!!!! RA DO NOT PUT ME ON HOLD AGAIN PLEASE!!!" Yami screeched falling to his knees, looking at the sun. Yuugi stared for a moment, but then Yami got up.

"What were you saying Yuugi-chan?!" He giggled clapping his hands. Yuugi blinked and wondered if Yami had gotten a hold of some of Kaibas caffeine shots. He shivered as he remembered the last time that had happened.

"Yuugi because Ra is not out of the sky I will assume that you said something other than Ra came down to the house. What was it?"

"Bakura came down to the house and stole all my leather." Yami gasped and struck one of those really gay looking poses that they do on the show. Ya know the ones with the hip thrust.... The really gay looking ones... Yuugi stared.

"Any.... Way..... I figure that it was about time I started to get new leather, I mean, believe it or not, I am growing, and the other leather was getting too tight." Yami stopped his really gay pose and grabbed his aidou by the shoulders.

"NO YUUGI YOU CAN NOT GROW UP!!! You would be doing something the way god intended you to." Yuugi cocked an eyebrow.

"You just like seeing me in tight leather, don't you?"

"..... But you have such a nice ass....." Yuugi sighed and shook his head.

"Yami what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Well you could let me tie you to the bed, steal some of Bakuras S & D toys and then fuck with me." There was a long and uncomfortable silences.

"..... I'm gonna go and see if anyone else wants to go to the mall with me."

"I'll come too!" Yuugi gave a small nod and walked back into the house to call some of his other friends. Namely everyone he knew except Honda and Otogie. Oh and Anzu but she had been hit by a bus (Don't own and thanks for the idea hope you don't mind me using it Neo Phife.)

::::::) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Oddly everyone (But Jean-Claude who said "IT IS ABOUT 3:00 IN THE AFTER NOON AND YOU WANT ME TO COME OUTSIDE?!?!?!?!?!") that he knew (who wasn't part Vampire) came, even Honda and Otogie.

/Are they physic or something cause I didn't call them.../ He said mentally to his Yami.

No aboui I think they are just crazy.

"HEY!! We heard that! We are not crazy!!" Every one but Yuugi and Yami stared.

"Right...." Kaiba murmured. "An there really is magic and fairies and elves and vampires and werewolves." He said sarcastically.

"You really think that?!" Kiyone said jumping up and down. He stared at her for a moment.

"No." She whimpered and stopped jumping.

And so they left, and thankfully they left Honda and Otogie behind to have some nice crazy sex. When they got to the mall Yami, Malik and Bakura both looked as if they were going to cry. It was Kaiba that finally asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"How do people fit a ship in a bottle? And why are you three crying?"

"Because," all three said at the same time, "When you said mall I thought you meant people getting torn limb from limb."

"I was gonna throw the tomb raider in." Yami chirped.

"I was gonna throw in the Pharaoh..." Bakura moped.

"So was I...." Malik trailed off. Everyone stared at them for a moment.

"Ummm no Yami the mall is a bunch of shops that are all put together." Ryo said to his saddened Yami.

After convincing the yamis that the mall would be just as fun as a maul they finally went in.

"Well, I gotta go and get some chew toys for the pack." Lina said waving to the rest of them. "And Jouno has to go and get himself a collar and chain because he lost a bet to Jean-Claude." At this point Jouno mumbled something about cheating Vampires and walked off with Lina.

"I'm off" Bakura said as he walked away. Ryo mumbled something unintelligible about a present and wondered away and Malik dragged Marik off talking about the glowing indoor tree.

"I have to go and get Mokuba some boys pjs." Kaiba mumbled to himself as he walked off dragging Mokuba and Kiyone tagging along behind him. "He had to buy the lingerie....." Yami and Yuugi stared after everyone (don't worry most of them comeback.)

"Ok... see ya later..."Yuugi said quietly waving his hand, which Yami grabbed right away.

"Come on Yuugi lets get the leather!!!" He yelled dragging the smaller boy behind him. Yuugi just sighed and let himself be taken to the store.

Once him and Yami were in the store Yami started to force him to try on outfits that he could never wear around the house (because his grandfather would never let him....) , and when he was forced to go and try to buy them it also seamed that he could not afford them.

"See Yami. I can't pay for them." Yami was quite for a moment, contemplating his next move. Suddenly he smiled and grabbed Yuugis wrist.

"But I know who can!!! Come on!"

::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Kaiba stared at the store he had seen Mokuba go into but there was no way that he was going in after him.

"Kiyone, you go in and get Mokuba will you?" Kiyone smiled walked in and was immediately meat by a saleswomen. Unfortunately no matter what it was that the woman said to her Kiyone was going to have to listen until she was done or Seto came and got her. Or in other words she was a salespersons dream. Kaiba sighed and stared. He really didn't want to go in but he had to.

So Seto Kaiba walked into Victoria Secrets.

Yami pointed to him as he walked in.

"Yuugi isn't that a shop for girls?"

"Yeah, but Mokubas probably in there...."

"oh...."

::::::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"Yami... that's only a Christmas tree." Marik said as Malik forced him to gaze upon the wondrous splendor that was the 'glowing indoor tree'.

"ONLY?!?!" Malik raged. "It grows indoors! It glows! How can you say only!?!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yami people are staring..." Malik looked around and did find that many people were staring at them. Malik smiled evilly.

"I know what to do."

"No killing Yami."

"Awww...Well then..."He grabbed Marik and kissed him passionately. As you can probably guess that only earned them more stares.

So after the kiss Malik let his hikari he wandered off only to see a mall Santa. Yes it was one of those guys that sit at the mall and have little kids come and sit on their laps and tell them what the want. So Malik stared at the dude and, having never seen a Santa before, wondered why the children were getting on his lap. After a whole... ummmm maybe 3 seconds of thinking, he decided that the person was weighing the children and was going to eat the fatter ones. He also decided that because his hikari loved children he could impress (coughgettoscrewcough) him by saving the children.

So Malik snuck (or snuck as well as anyone that tall with that much spicky pointy hair could) over to the mall Santa and then hit him as hard as he could over the head with the rod.

::::::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Ryo was buying Daniella a present when his cell phone rang. He stood for a moment, debating wither or not he wanted to take the call but after a little thought he did take the call. To his horror and not surprise it was Bakura.

"Ryo.... I.... Um well I.... I need some help." Ryo sighed.

"What is it Yami?"

"I need money to pay for the stuff that I shop lifted..." Ryo sighed.

"How much this time?"

"$987.63....."

"WHHAAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!" Ryo yelled into the phone. On the other side Bakura cringed.

"I'm SORRYYYY!!!" He yelled. "Ryo I'm really really REALLY sorry!!! Just come to the security office and help me." Ryo sighed and shut off his phone. He was going to have to go down and, once more, fix, or try to fix, Bakuras mess.

Lina and Jouno had already gotten the packs squeaky toys and were starting to look for a collar and chain when they both happened to pass a store that was completely dedicated to astronomy. So of course Lina had to stop and look at some of the stuff in the store which left Jouno free to wander about the story, and what else would he wander across but a model of the full moon which gave him a rather nice idea....


	2. Money, operations and the mall santa

Aisha: Don't own YGO.

Chapter 2

Money, operations and The Santa

) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"I'm not going in the store, Yami. You can go in." Yuugi said as he sat down on a bench.

"But Yuugi! I can't go into a store for girls unless I have someone who can pass for a girl with me... And Ryo's not here!" Yuugi stared at Yami.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" He asked. Yami gave a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm so not going in."

As it turns out it was actually a good idea for them not to go in because only a few seconds after Yuugi said that the store pretty much exploded into action. Things that Yami and Yuugi thought might be clothing came flying out of the store along with about half of the people in there. The two boys could hear someone yelling "I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM!!" as well as another person yelling "YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Was that Kaiba?"

"I think the second one was. The first was defiantly Mokuba." Yuugi looked at his Yami wondering how he could tell. Before he could ask him out came Kaiba, swearing up a storm, and carrying Mokuba. Kiyone came out after him looking sad with a bag of stuff in her hand.

"Come on Yuugi!!" Yami said happily as he grabbed Yuugis hand, "Now's the perfect time to ask if we could have some money." Yuugi pulled away from the deranged Yami.

"Are you MAD?!" He practically yelled. "Now would be a VERY VERY BAD time to ask if we could borrow money. He'd probably take out a gun and shoot us if we asked him now." Yami gave a very large smile.

"Well I happen to be wearing very fashionable Kevlar."

"You wear Kevlar?"

"Ever since Bakura and Malik tried to shoot me for the 30ith time..." Yuugi shook his head sadly.

"You make more enemies than you do friends..." He said. Unfortunately Yami wasn't around to hear anymore because he had went to ask Kaiba if he could borrow money.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!!!" Seto yelled a the kid. "I mean I always knew you were girly and, yes, I even knew you were gay but A SEX CHANGE?!?" He screeched shaking the kid by the shoulders. "HOW COUL-"

"Seto-sama I don't really want these things." Kiyone cut in trying to save Mokuba the pain of being yelled at by Seto.

"Then give them away. HOW COULD YOU MOKUBA?!" He continued not missing a beat, "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!!!" Yami walked up to Kaiba and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kaiba, can I borrow some money?" Kaiba shoved his some bills.

"Here. Now leave. MOKUBA YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!!!!" Yami walked back to Yuugi and smiled as he waved the money in his hikaris face.

"COME MY FAVORED BITCH!! WE MUST GO AND TRY TO BUY YOU THE OUTFITS!!!" He yelled as he started to drag his Hikari off.

"Yami, someday I'm gonna get you..." Yuugi growled. Yami gently tapped his cheek.

"Yeah, but not today."

"..." So the two of them left. Kaiba, meanwhile, was still ranting, screaming and swearing up a storm and gave no hints that he might be slowing down soon.

"Seto-sama...?" Kiyone ventured, lightly putting her hand on his arm, "I think that it would be alright for you to stop yelling at him....er her now." Kaiba seemed to ignore this and went right on yelling.

"SETO!! STOP!!!" Mokuba started to wail. "KIYONE GET HIM TO STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!" A few people gave them odd looks but went on walking... I mean the people do live in Domino (motto: there are 1314 human people le- oh wait make that 1313 completely human people left in the city....... We're working on that...) so the people kept on walking. They continued to simply pass by even when Mokuba started to cry. Now if you know anything about Kiyone you would know that A) She likes to make people happy and 2) she hates to see people cry/ be sad (and C She's Setos bitch..)

"Seto-sama! Please stop! She's sorry!!!" When Seto went right on screaming she resorted to drastic measures. Grabbing his face in her hands she kissed him full on the lips. Not only did that make him be quiet but he also just stood there after she stopped.

"I'M SORRY SETO-SAMA!!!" She cowered, trying to shield herself with her arms "PLEASE FOR GIV-"

"Kiyone.... He's not moving...." Mokuba said as she waved her hand in front of his or her... big brothers face.

"He's not Dead..." Kiyone said as she looked down at Mokuba. There was a moment of silences and then-

"So, Kiyone, wanna go and shop for some frilly girlie stuff?" The girl nodded a little.

"I guess so...."

( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Now as in almost all my stories Jouno is a First Class Werewolf, meaning that he can transform at anytime and could stop his transformation at any time as well..... So as he was looking at the model he decided to do something fun.

So he transformed.

Letting out an earsplitting howl he knocked over one of the displays. The woman that was standing closest to him hissed and bared a set of long fang.

"Dirty Wer!!" She hissed. "Jean-Claude's going to have you hide when he finds out about this." Jouno attempted to give her the finger but you can't really give the finger if you don't have fingers.... Just paws.... So he sorta just waved his paw in the Vampires face.

"Oh...... wow.... Scary." She commented as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

'eh.... Not a really good start on this rampage....' Jouno thought to himself. 'maybe if I go outside the store...' The half wolf half man thing loped out of the store and once more let out a howl. Outside the store only about 3 or 4 people ran away in terror the rest just sorta stared at him for a moment and then went right on doing what they had been before.

Now Jouno was really starting to get angry at the people for not being scared of him, I mean he was like 7, 8 feet tall, had fir, claws, a muzzle, and really long sharp teeth and the people just looked at him for a minute and then ignored him? He was amazed. He knew that the city had sorta gotten used to the supernatural but he hadn't thought that they were that used to it... But anyway he was really mad at all of them so he ran over to one of the little stall things, ya know the ones in the mall that aren't really stores but are sorta mine store.... Arg he went over to one of them, okay? Just deal with it. I'm the author so there.

So he had run over to one of the stall things and then knocked it right over. The person that owned the stall looked at Jouno for a minute and then back to the newspaper.

"You're gonna have to pay for that." He said as he turned the page. Now Jouno was just baffled. How could these people be so used to the supernatural? HOW?!?!

"Har ar u ho usede to zhe zupure atural?" (How are you so used to the super natural?)

"I am a Fay." He said as he skimmed the paper. "I got used to it when I was young." The werewolf just stood there dumfounded as the Fay continued reading the paper.

"JOUNO!!!" Hearing that voice Jouno twitched in annoyance. It was Travasen. The second in command of his pack and his uncle. Travasen was a good second in command buuuut.... He had a tendency to over react to little things like this.... It was then that he heard the second voice and this time he twitched in fright.

"JOUNO!!!!!!!!" Lina yelled as she stormed out of the store. "YOU ARE GONNA GET IT MISTER!!!" So, not wanting to be punished, Jouno did the only thing that he would think of. He ran.

( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"HE HIT SANTA!!!"

"SANTA! SANTA!!!"

"You knocked him out Malik!!" Malik nodded to the at the 'elf'.

"Yes. I did knock him out..... Wait how do you know who I am?"

"It's me! Rishido."The 'elf' said as he grabbed him and dragged him and the Santa off into a room that said employees only. The entire time Malik was trying to contain his laugher.

"You're an ELF?!" Rishido glared at him.

"I'm trying to make some money for me and Isuzu's wedding..." (Aisha: I LOVE this paring. It's the only straight, none-oc paring that I find bearable. I JUST LOVE IT!!! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!)

Rishido then took the beard and the hat off of the Santa person.

"OHHH!!! JOY! Are we going to rob him and then bury him in some unmarked grave?!" The once servant stared at him.

"No.... no you're going to be the Santa." For a moment there was silences and then Malik broke into laughter.

"Oh, very, very funny." Rishido cocked an eyebrow.

"No. I mean it. You have to be the mall Santa."

"Make me." Malik said as he crossed his arms and made a poutie face. Rishido sighed and then shrugged.

"Fine. I will"

( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

A few minutes later Malik came out dressed up just like the other mall Santa. He mumbled something about killing Rishido as he sat down. The first kid that was brought to him was some little like two year old kid.

"What do you want?" Malik asked trying to sound happy. The kid stared up at him for a minute and he stared down at it. He then felt something warm on the leg that the kid was sitting on and realized that the kid had peeded on his leg.

Needless to say he gave that kid back to the mother really fast.

The next kid also stared up at him, with a look of what had to be terror on their face. It was then that that kid barfed all over his chest. Malik screamed and stood up, letting the kid fall off his lap and screaming all the swears he knew. Rishido came over and gave him a new coat to put on. Once the new coat was on Malik mumbled something to himself.

"I already hate this...."

( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Ryo slowly walked down to the security office. He couldn't believe that his Yami had stolen... No wait he could believe that, what he meant was that he couldn't believe that his Yami had gotten caught stealing...

Wow... that sounded jaded...

But anyway he was trying to figure out how in the world he would pay for $987.63 when he ran into Yami and Yuugi and when I say ran into I mean he ran right into I mean ran into. He almost knocked the two of them over.

'Oh, sorry Yuugi." He said as he smiled at the other boy. Yuugi shrugged.

"It's alright."

"HEY!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!" Yami yelled as he hopped up and down. Ryo and Yuugi stared for a minute. Jouno, still in werewolf form, ran through the background with Lina and Travasen running after him. This also got Yuugi, Yami and Ryos attention for a moment then Ryo turned back to the others.

"Alright, as I said sorry Yuugi, it's just that I have a lot on my mind..." The fern headed kid looked at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked as he smiled at Ryo. The white haired boy sighed.

"Well my Yami shop lifted $987.63 worth of stuff and I ether need to pay the mall $1,000 or my Yami's going to jail...." Yuugis face visible brightened.

"$1,000? Really? That's how much we have!" He said holding up the money that Seto had given to him and his Yami. Ryo, too, brightened at this news.

"Really?! Oh, Yuugi-san! Could I please please borrow that money?!"

"I don't see why not!" the boy chirped as he handed Ryo the money.

"YUUGI!" Yami gasped. "NOW WE CAN'T BUY THE OUTFITS!!!!"

Both Yuugi and Ryo ignored him.

"Wow I can't thank you enough." Ryo laughed as he bowed slightly. "It's so kind, and were would you have gotten the money?" Yuugi smiled at bit at this.

"Welllll.... Kaiba sorta gave it to Yami..." Ryo stared.

"Kaiba gave away money?" Yuugi nodded.

"I know not very much like him but he did..."

"Oh...." They both stood there for a moment before Ryo spoke again.

"Well.... I guess I'm off to the security office to go and pay for the things that my yami stole....." And so Ryo trudged off both happy and sad that his Yami wasn't going to jail. Yuugi smiled as he turned to his Yami.

"See Yami? Didn't helping Ryo make you feel good?"

"Not especially..." Yami replied with a rather board look on his face. "I would be feeling lot better if we could buy you those clothes...." Yuugi sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Yami. We can go and just look at stuff. I have a bit of money left and I think I might be able to buy a little bit of stuff...."

"Fine." He said with a rather pissy look on his face. "We can go and do what you want to." Yuugi shrugged.

"Thanks Yami." The Yami was quite for a moment then-

"You know I was being sarcastic right?" Yuugi nodded.

"Of course, I just don't care."

"..."


	3. Build a bear or animal, maybe

Aisha: Don't own YGO. I wish that I did... I don't really have much of an idea on how this story is gonna end so just bear with me and if you have any ideas then please put them in your review. Animelovergirl I'm sorry about Mokuba now being Monika but it's just a funny story. And Pharaoh Star Yami you do find out in the end why Yami is being so hyper and Yuugi sorta already knew.... Anywoot onto the story.

Chapter 3

Monica (Mokuba) and Kiyone had just gotten back to Seto (who hadn't moved at all....) They set their stuff down and waited. After about a minute or two Kaiba gave a jolt and then shook his head.

".... Oh, great another black out.... Oh Mokuba, beloved little brother whom-I-would- hate-and-probably-end-up-killing-if-I-ever-found-out-you-got-a-sex-change, you're out of the store! Good.................... Well lets go and laugh at what ever stupid thing that mutt and the Yamis are doing now." He said as he headed for the elevator.

Kiyone and Mokuba looked at each other.

"Wha..." Mokuba shrugged.

"I have no idea what so ever."

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"Well, Yami what have we learned here today?" Ryo asked as he and his Yami left the security office. Bakura looked down at the ground.

"That I have to be more careful when stealing..." He muttered. "Or have the bastered Pharaoh there to take the fall for me."

"Right.... I mean wrong." Ryo scolded. "You shouldn't steal!" Bakura made a sound of annoyed disbelief and struck a pose.

"Ryo, I am a thief. If I had blood in this stupid shell I would say that I have the blood of a thief flowing thought my veins! I must steal!! The need to steal flows thought my blood like atomic RUBBER PANTS!!!" (Don't own Invade Zim. Other Zim references coming and I'm not going to write this again so I DON'T OWN IT!!!) Ryo and quite a few other people stared at him.

"Right, Yami... Are you just trying to be stupid or are you really stupid?" He asked as he cocked and eyebrow.

"I am not stupid. I am advanced."

"Yami, you are not that advanced. You thought that the computer was an evil demon. You thought the same thing about the car. And must I bring up the blender incident?" Bakura twitched at the mention of the blender.

"IT TRIED TO GET ME!! I SWEAR!!"

"Yami, you shouldn't play with the blender they could hurt someone!" Bakura nodded, a sage look on his face.

".... Send it to Yami!"

"But it could kill him!!!" Bakura began to laugh.

"I know...." He managed after he had calmed down "So we're going to send it to Yami, right?" Ryo nodded absent mindedly, not really paying attention to anything that his Yami said anymore. Bakura continued to mumble about the evil blender as they walked thought the mall. It was then that he saw the fountain.

As Ryo looked at some random things Bakura, as nonchalantly as he could, sauntered over to the fountain.

Now you see the fountain wasn't designed as a wishing well, or anything of the sort, but the people that were in the mall still used it as one so there were coins all over the bottom of the thing, under about a foot and a half of water that is. Oh, and just to mention there are the really really big goldfish that you see some times in there.

Well Bakura, as we all know, is a thief (Da' rubber pants!!) and he has a small obsession with getting money. So when he saw the money in the fountain he knew what he had to do. Putting his arm into the water, which came up past his elbow, he pulled out as many coins as he could.

"GET OUTTA THA WAY!!!" Bakura had only a chance to glace up and see Jouno come barreling at him. Bakura just stared at him through widened eyes before being slammed into the fountain. Both Bakura and Jouno fell straight into the fountain with a scream.

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; (somewhere)

Bwin twitched.

"Bakura is wet....Aka, his hair looks like a dead rat.... Very funny... and after it dries...." She gave an odd looking smile. Her aboui came out into the living room.

"Were you talking to yourself again, Yami?" She asked. The yami sighed.

"No, Dainella. Now get ready to go to the mall."

"THE MALL!?!?! YAY!!!" And so the overly hyper Vamplie hopped off to go and get ready for the mall. Which meant getting her jacket and her gloves because if you couldn't control your Quietus motto: shake my hand so I can kill you. (Don't own.) ability then you really don't want to touch anyone...

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Bakura came up screaming and sputtering, wail Jouno came up yelling 'ya' and clamping his hands together. Oh, and because of the exceedingly weird hair styles of both characters they both came up looking like they did have a drowned rat on their head. At that point Bakura jumped up and started to do what looked like a dance... well actually it looked a lot like what Yami had done when Bakura set his hair on fire... That and ballet... (I don't mean it. I think that Ballet is alright.) It just so happened that Yami and Yuugi were walking past when Bakura screamed out the reason for his hair fire dance...thing...

"AAAA!! FISH!!! GET IT OUT OF MY SHIRT!!! EAAAA!! PANTS!!! OUT NOW!!!" And with that he quickly managed to get out of his pants.

There was a moment of silent as everyone stared. Then some one (Bwin) gave a whistle.

"BAKURA!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO WEAR UNDERWEAR?!?!" Ryo screamed. Bakura didn't notice as he was currently trying to get the fish out of the pants that he held in front of him.

"JOUNO!!" Lina screamed as she shoved Bakura into the fountain, "YOU ARE GONNA GET IT MISTER!!!" Now if you were wondering were Travasen was he had gotten distracted by a cute girl and was using really lame pick up lines. (Are you tired cause you've been running through my mind all day! Or You must be a parking ticket cause you've got fine written all over you. And finally If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd up u and I together.) And after getting the crap beat out of him by the girls boyfriend he had managed to wander around cluelessly and get himself lost. So for now Travacen was gone... Anyway...

By this time Kaiba and his little group had gotten there too and Kaiba was laughing his ass off. Mokuba was staring in disbelief that, not only would Bakura rip his pants off in public but also that Jouno had transformed in public, (Junko and Sena know the other reason that I am not going to put in this story because Animelovergirl likes Mokuba and I've already been mean enough to Mokuba for a chapter or two...)Kiyone and Ryo were blushing and covering up there faces.

Yami was doing the same as Kaiba and was laughing his ass off as well, Yuugi was trying to get Bakuras pants back on him (which he was trying to do as well wail also trying to make out with Bwin at the same time which was slightly counter productive..) and Jouno was getting the crap yelled out of him by Lina.

It was then that Dainella decided to step in.

"Can we go to Build a Bear?" (I Don't build a bear either...) No one seemed to notice that she had said anything and after saying it two more times she got pissed off and yelled.

"CAN WE GO TO BUILD A BEAR!?!?!" Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Man... you didn't have to yell..." Jouno said annoyed. It was then that Dainella got an evil sadistic look on her face and started to rant.

"You should be happy to be yelled at lycan" She spat "You should indulge every whim of any Vampire you come across. You should do everything that they tell you to or you should be killed." Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Dainella?" She then shook her head blinked and jumped on Jouno.

"Cuddle cuddle cuddle, Puppy puppy puppy! I WOVE UW!!!"

"I'd like to go to Build a Bear too." Yuugi said looking sad and pitiful. "But I don't have enough money to pay for the things..."

"Oh, that's not a problem!!" Mokuba giggled (yes giggled) "Big bro can pay for it!" At this Seto stopped laughing and turned to Mokuba.

"Little brother, I am not going to pay for them to go to build a bear." He said crossing his arms. "and that's final."

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"Danm puppy eyes..." Seto grumbled as he stalked into the Build-a-Bear store. He glared at the rest of the people that had come in with him. "I. HATE. You. ALL." He growled. "I can't believe that you are so.... So..... Nonchalant around me! I could make you all "disappear"! I AM SETO KAIBA!! I COULD DO IT!" No one other than Mokuba and Kiyone seemed to be paying attention to what he was saying and had already started to make their stuffed animals.

"Oh! Look Yuugi! I can give you this!" Yami said as he held up a cute little half done teddy bear. Yuugi, who was willing to believe that his Yami would turn over a new leaf, gave him a sweet smile.

"Aww. Yami, how sweet!" Yami nodded.

"So will you-"

"No. I will not screw with you."

"PLEASE!?!?!" Yuugi gave his Yami a look that was a defiant "no" and then walked away. Yami stared after his hikari.

"Well I'll get it for you anyway!!!" He yelled after him. Behind him he could hear Bakura laughing.

"Well, Pharaoh." He smirked finishing the penguin that he was working on. "You still can't get anyone to screw with you. At least not in this time period.... Well... other than Mai, but she'll do anyone... (Junko and Sena are gonna get this more than anyone else... Did you all know that Mai is one of, if not the, oldest characters on the show? She's 28, Jouno's 16, Maxamillion Pegasus is 24 (!) and Dinosaur Ryusaki (Rex raptor) is supposed to be 26 but I'm not completely sure about that...) But other than her, no one. Unlike me." He turned to Bwin, who was standing there paying lose attention to her hikari, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bwin." He said looking at her lovingly. "I made this for you, because I love you." He held up a penguin that had a hockey mask and black robes on. In one of it's flippers it held a knife that seemed to have semi dried blood on it. The thing was that there were no knifes in the build a bear shop.... And Bakura had a fresh cut in this hand... and he was missing his smallest switch blade.... You put it together...

Bwin gave a large happy smile and grabbed the penguin.

"Oh! Nahkit!! How sweet! I can't believe that you'd be so nice!" She said as she hugged him.

"If you squeeze the flipper without the knife in it the thing talks!" The women did and Bakuras voice came out of it. The voice said things so violent, sick and twisted that I can't say them in my story, but let's just say that any one who heard it felt pretty sick afterwards....

Bwin looked up at Bakura with starry eyes and then they both ran into the back room (no one stopped them because.... Well they are who they are....)

Yami just stared after them. The tomb robber was getting more than him!!

"Geez!" Yami said as he crossed his arms. "Next thing ya' know Kaiba is gonna be getting more than me!" Well everyone heard him because he was talking aloud, so obviously Kaiba heard him.

"Yami," He said as he pulled Kiyone next to him, "I get it when ever I want because she's my bitch." Yami glared at him and started to shake his finger.

"I HATE you." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and gave his pronounced 'bitch' a hug. The girl smiled and held up her build a bear which actually was a plushy that looked just like Seto when he was wearing his outfit from the Battle City Arc complete with his little duel disk. Apparently Kiyone had managed to make the entire plushy, and I mean make the entire plush. She's like Ryo with crap to plushy powers instead of crap to food powers. Seto just looked at the plushy like he didn't really care.

"That's nice..." He said not paying attention to what he was saying. "I just finished this one..." He said as he held up a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy. Kiyone stared at it for a minute before her lip began to tremble.

"Oh... yes.... Kisara..." the girl was quite for a moment but then ran away crying. Seto stared after her then shrugged as he started to look for his wallet.

"Kaiba," Lina said as she looked up from her Hyanzaryu (??? Spelling?) plushy "Aren't you going to go after her?" Kaiba looked up from his wallet.

"Go after who, now?" He asked giving her and everyone else a blank stare. Jouno was the one to hold his hand out for the wallet.

"Give me that and go and talk to her before I show everyone the baby pictures that Monica gave me of you." Kaiba glared at him, but handed over the wallet (Dundun DUN!!!)

"Fine but I.... Wait Monica?"

"Sorry, meant Mokuba..." Jouno smiled. Kaiba raised an eyebrow but then left the store. It was then that Jouno began to laugh, an evil, evil laugh.... Which got stares from everyone in the store...

"Jouno-kun," Ryo said as he looked up from the snow boarding penguin that he was helping Dainella pick out stuff for, "Why in the world are you laughing like that?" Jouno smiled over at him and then waved the wallet around.

"This." Ryo stared. So did everyone else.

"Is... is that Kaibas' wallet?" Jouno nodded giving an evil grin. There was silences wail everyone computed this fact.

"... So... are we gonna give it back to him?" Yuugi asked as he looked at the plain brown wallet. Ryo nodded and took the wallet from Jouno.

"I suppose that we should...." Everyone other than him, Yuugi and Dainella gave a small laugh. They were not going to give that wallet back until they had had some fun with it. And the first fun thing was paying for all of the build a bear things that they got.

Yuugi had gotten a fishermen cat, Yami got a little angel bear, Mokuba got a really girly girl ballerina bear, Ryo a devil rabbit, Dainella had her snow boarding penguin, Lina a dragon and Jouno a gray colored wolf but now that they had gotten their animals they needed something else to do.

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Malik stared at the children that were in the line in front of him. He had found out something very interesting about himself during this.

He hated kids. He would never have a kid.... Unless it was a lot like him, as in a psycho. He glared over at Rishido.

"How much longer is that Santa dude gonna be asleep?" Rishido srugged.

"You hit him pretty hard.... I'm not sure how long he'll be out." Malik growled and picked up the next kid.

"So, kid what do you want?"

"To live past 4...." She said looking up at the 'santa'. He smiled.

"Good kid." Rishido sighed and started to walk away.

"I'm gonna go and check on the other Santa." He said annoyed. Malik gave him the thumbs up sing and then went back to terrorizing all the children that he could.


End file.
